Three is more fun than two
by Dareagon
Summary: Sick of the Wizarding world, Harry, George and an extra addition leave. Will they be able to heal from the war in their promissing new home? What awaits them in Konoha? SasuHariNaru One-shot


In my story 'Finding Home, Love and Family' a lot of people voted for the **SasuxHarryxNaru pairing**. This one-shot is for you! It's in the same AU-universe, meaning Harry and George came to Konoha, Harry is still pregnant after he got raped and most people still think Harry is female.

I hope you'll enjoy.

Three Is More Fun Than Two

"What's wrong Harry-kins?"

George approached Harry and joined the raven on the bench in their garden. The younger man had a troubled look on his face. Harry sighed.

"I think both Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun might fancy me…" muttered the raven.

"Yes, they do, and?"

"Really? I wasn't sure."

George rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest, okay little brother? We both know that in situations like this you're clueless. I mean, if you doubt whether or not they might be flirting with you, let's just say, you're the only one who didn't notice. It's the favourite gossip at the Pharmacy."

"Really?" Harry blushed.

"As I said, clueless. But don't worry! Big brother George is here to help." Grinned the redhead. "Now, what is bothering you?"

"I just don't understand why? I mean sure I'm special to the Wizarding world, but here I'm just Hari. A normal, civilian Hari."

"Maybe that's what they want. Is it so difficult to think that someone might love you for who you are?" asked George with a sad frown.

Harry shrugged. "It would be a first. Even Ron and Hermoine only became my friends after they knew I was Harry bloody Potter. Besides, this is different. I am pregnant! And showing, so it's not like they can't know. Why would they want a relationship with me when they know I'm having the child of another man?!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried softly. George sat a bit closer and hugged the younger boy.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Whispered George soothingly as he petted Harry's hair. "You're getting yourself all upset for nothing."

Harry made to protest but George hugged him tighter. "No, listen to me. The fact that they decided to continue pursuing you after they found out you were pregnant only means that they thought it through and are serious about a relationship. I can't tell you why – you'll have to ask them – but I know if I loved someone, something like that wouldn't stop me."

"T-thank you."

"What are brothers for? Now, wipe those tears away and talk to me."

George conjured a tissue and wiped Harry's tears away causing the raven to smile softly at him.

"Now, do you like them?" asked George with an answering smile.

"I-I think so. I mean, I only ever had a brief crush on Cho and then the fiasco with Ginny… I don't really know… They're men!"

"There is nothing wrong with homosexual relationships, you know that right?" asked George with a frown. "I don't know about the Muggle world, but it's completely natural in the Wizarding world. Male wizards are able to become pregnant through the natural process, like you know." George gently stroked his growing bump.

"My uncle never liked gay people. He called them unnatural, freaks…"

"Well, we both know your uncle is a moron."

Harry chuckled. "I know, I realise that, I'm just…."

"Unsure?"

"A bit." Harry nodded. "And before it looked like they were competing around me. More than usual. They were always glaring at each other, but recently they started... how should I say this… almost working together. I don't understand it at all."

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that, but I could do some research about that. Snoop around a bit, like in the good old days." George grinned mischievously. He gave the smaller wizard another hug as Harry laughed happily, worries forgotten at the moment.

-x-x-

It was a few days later that the subject was breached again, and not in the usual way… Both Harry and George stood behind the counter of their Pharmacy as Sakura stormed in, with Ino and Hinata right behind her.

Seeing the angry look on the pinkette's face, George stepped forward. "Welcome, how can we help you today?"

She ignored him and, thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, he pulled a bewildered Harry behind him as Sakura tried to grab him.

"Sakura, stop it!" Both Ino and Hinata grabbed one of her arms and held her back.

George glared at her. "What is your problem?!"

"My problem?!" screeched the girl. "My problem is with her!" She pointed at Harry who looked shocked at the whole scene. "How dare she seduce my Sasuke-kun!"

"W-what?"

"Sakura, behave yourself!"

"No, let me go! How dare that whore try to steal my Sasuke-kun, while still pregnant with another man's child!? You slut!"

Harry blanched and had to grab George's arm to stay steady on his feet.

SLAP

"That is quite enough." Said Hinata as she glared down at a stunned Sakura.

The whole shop fell silent at the Hyuuga heir's unusual confident behaviour. "As far as I know, Sasuke-san has never been yours! He's never dated anyone. Just because he's your team-mate doesn't mean you can claim him as your own! And you shouldn't insult people like that! It's not like you ever bothered to get to know Hari-chan."

"Hinata is right, Sakura. You went too far. Apologise." Agreed Ino.

Sakura ignored her blonde friend.

"Why do you say that!? Aren't you in the same situation as me? I heard she tries to get her hands on Naruto as well?"

"I know. I actually talk to Naruto."

"That's new." Sneered the pink medic nin.

"Indeed." Hinata didn't react. "It is rather new but I always knew, no matter how hard I prayed for the opposite, Naruto-kun could not be mine just because I wanted him to be. If you had been there on the usual rookie nine gathering we hold every few weeks, you would know the same."

"I didn't bother coming since Sasuke-kun wouldn't be there."

"But he was! He and Naruto argued the whole evening about who deserved to date Hari-chan. They almost resembled you and Ino-chan from our Academy days with your fighting over Sasuke-san."

"What?" asked Sakura shocked.

"Yeah," agreed Ino with a smile, "I never realised we had looked that stupid but on the other hand, it was quite cute."

"I'm just glad Shikamaru managed to calm them both down."

"It's not true." Denied Sakura.

Ino ignored the pink girl and looked at Harry.

"Are you all right, Hari-chan?" she asked, concerned. "Sakura, apologise!"

"Hn." With her nose in the air, the girl walked out.

"I apologise for her." Said Ino sadly as she watched her friend go.

"I really don't like her." George sneered. He helped Harry sit on a higher chair behind the counter. The wizard was still pale and shaking. George quickly went in the kitchen and got a glass of imported butter-beer. He handed it to his little brother. Even though it was called beer, there was nothing alcoholic in it, so Harry could safely drink it in his condition. Harry took a sip.

Ino smiled softly at him. "But, you know Hari-chan, I'm a bit envious of you."

"Huh?"

She nodded. "Dating two guys like that. Sure, Sasuke is still my favourite, but Naruto is very handsome as well."

"W-we're not really dating. I think…"

"You think? Haven't they talked to you about it?" frowned the blond.

"I think they left on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sai-kun." Said Hinata.

"Still, it was weeks ago they agreed to share Hari-chan." Said Ino indignant.

Harry promptly choked on his drink andGeorge thumped him on his back as he coughed.

"Ino-chan." Hinata sighed while shaking her head.

"Gomen Hari-chan but I thought you knew. What are those idiots thinking, not talking that over with you?!" exclaimed the blond angrily.

"They want to what?!" screamed Harry.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help overhear. Might I suggest to close up before whole village hears this?"

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Ino asked, shocked to see the Academy teacher.

"I came to eat some lovely strawberry cake."

George agreed and he quickly tried to usher the couple in the corner outside.

"Now, what have those idiots been up to?" Iruka frowned.

"To be fair, Iruka-sensei, while what they are doing isn't fair towards Hari-chan, I think they mean well." Said Hinata, suddenly nervous again. "I think Naruto-kun said they wanted to try and see if they could handle a relationship like that between themselves. They have had trouble getting along outside of missions and I think they wanted to be sure before they involved Hari-chan."

"They could have said something… I haven't seen them in a week."

"True, those idiots have no consideration. In a village like this, rumours fly fast. Of course you would have found out about it." Grumbled Iruka.

"Umm, excuse me, but is such a pairing usual here?" asked George frowning.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Well, where we come from it's not done to even think about having a relationship with two people at the same time, even if they know about each other." Clarified George.

Iruka nodded. "It's not that common, but it's not frowned upon. Of course cheating is not done, but if all parties know and agree to a relationship, there is no problem. Especially for shinobi – with our work, love is precious."

"Besides," said the Hyuuga heiress, "in this case no one will question it. There is, after all, still the clan restoration act."

"Ah." Iruka and Ino nodded.

"The clan restoration act?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it can be activated by a clan with five members or less. It states that those clan members may take and wed multiple partners. I remember the council tried to force it on Sasuke-kun after the Uchiha clan massacre."

"What?! But he was only like ten years old!" said Ino shocked.

"He refused, of course, but it's still an option he has. The council will continue to insist on it until he caves in."

Harry gulped. "W-what? Like a harem?"

"Something like that. They created such an act for new clan who wanted to settle in Konoha, so I guess it's more for your clan than Sasuke-kun's, Hari-san."

"Don't worry, Hari-san. No one can force you to accept that. If you don't want to, the deal is off." Reassured Hinata.

"Kyaa! Can you imagine Sasuke-kun and Naruto as harem boys, all dressed up?! Addressing you as Mistress as they serve you! Kyaa!" Ino had hearts in her eyes.

"Ignore Ino please." Said Iruka with a twitching eyebrow. "She's having a fan-girl moment."

"Ha." Said Harry weakly.

George grinned in amusement.

-x-x-

It was only a few days later that Sasuke and Naruto approached him again. They were still dressed up from their mission and asked if they could talk to him. George had let them in as Harry was lounging in the garden with a good book on a blanket with lots of cushions. Nervously he patted the ground on both of his sides. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smiled softly as they sat down, Naruto on his left and Sasuke on his right.

"You wanted to talk?" asked Harry after they stayed silent for a while.

Sasuke nodded while Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Iruka-sensei told us to immediately come to you to sort out a misunderstanding." Said Naruto.

"Ah, that." Said Harry nervously.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Euhm, well it started with a lovely visit from your other team-mate."

Sasuke scowled darkly. "What did Sakura do? I had words with her before we left. She was supposed to leave you alone."

"Well, that clearly didn't work out." Muttered Harry. "Anyway, after she left, I heard you were planning on sharing me…?"

"Ah." Sighed Sasuke.

Naruto tilted his head confusedly.

"Last I knew, I'm not some object to own, so I'd like to know what exactly is going on."

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes. Stupid hormones. He wouldn't cry! This was not something new. The whole Wizarding world had claimed ownership of him as the Boy-Who-Lived so why would Konoha be any different?

"No-no-no-no-no!" Naruto denied, frantically waving his hands around. "It's not like that!"

"What is it then?"

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, I like you, Hari-chan," The blond smiled genuinely, "but then I found out Sasuke-teme liked you as well! Then we got into a fight."

"What Naruto is trying to say, is that our teamwork on missions started suffering from it, and like the adults we are," Sasuke glared at the blond, who blew him a raspberry, "we sat down and talked it out. It was Kakashi who suggested-"

"That pervert-sensei..." Muttered Naruto.

"-who suggested to consider sharing you. It's not uncommon, you see. However, while Naruto and I can work brilliantly together as a team-"

"We're the best!" cheered Naruto.

"Will you stop interrupting?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Gomen." Sullenly, the blond looked down.

If it hadn't been such a serious conversation, Harry would have chuckled. Now, however, he simply waited for the rest of the explanation.

"As I was saying," continued Sasuke after a little cough, "We're a good ninja team, but outside of missions, we aggravate each other so much we didn't know if such an option would be worth mentioning. The last thing you need this far in your pregnancy is constant fighting around you."

Naruto briefly waited and looked at Sasuke. The man raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what-are-you-waiting-for?' and the blond turned back to Harry.

"We really didn't mean to hurt you, Hari-chan." Said the blond with pleading eyes. "Sasuke and I have been trying really hard to like each other so we could all love each other and be a big happy family."

Harry chocked on air. "W-what?!"

"Usaratonkachi." Sighed Sasuke tiredly. "Now you're giving him the idea we were having sex."

"W-WHAT?!" screeched Naruto.

Harry felt himself blush bright red at the image his mind provided.

Sasuke smirked. "However seeing that blush, Hari-chan doesn't seem to mind."

"Really?" Naruto perked up. "Still, after that kiss, I'm not sure…"

And he frowned softly at Sasuke. The man only smirked at him.

"K-kiss?"

They both turned to him with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"So, from previous encounters we gathered that you are attracted to both of us. Will you consider our offer of not having to choose and have us both as your lovers, and maybe even one day, husbands?"

"Does that mean…? Have you two worked things out?"

"We think we can make this work, for you. It helps that I know Naruto only _acts _like a moron and he admitted on having a crush on me when we were younger."

"W-what?! Where do you keep getting all that?" blushed Naruto.

"And I admit he is handsome once he loses the jumpsuit." Shrugged Sasuke.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry quickly with a smile.

"Yes, Sasuke, how do you know that? Have you been peeping on me?" grinned Naruto.

"Baka." Muttered Sasuke with a small blush.

Harry laughed. "Well, if you two can keep the bickering to this point, I think we can make this work."

Both looked at up at him, a hopeful look on their faces and the beginning of a smile.

"So you'll give us a chance?" asked Naruto breathlessly.

"Are you sure I'm the one you want? I mean, with the baby?"

"I've always wanted a family." Said Naruto softly. "No one in the family I made for myself is blood related, so one more doesn't matter."

"What he said."

"Hey, that's too easy, teme! You're doing so much better already, speaking in full sentences. Don't stop there! Unleash those emotions!" the blond cheered the other man on.

"Che."

Harry smiled softly at the two men who were slowly gaining a spot in his heart. He could get used to this.

He held his arms open, beckoning the two shinobi closer. Naruto gently hugged him, careful with Harry's bump. Sasuke hesitated a second, but Harry didn't take offence. He knew the man was less touchy-feely than his team-mate. As Harry hugged the two men close to him, he whispered in both their ears.

"Alright, come pick me up on Saturday for a date."

Their grips on him tightened. Sasuke pressed his face in Harry's neck and placed a kiss on his pulse. He could feel the soft smile on the man's lips. Naruto ran his hands through Harry's hair and he chuckled delightedly.

**The end.**


End file.
